


love ghosts

by nectarwrites



Series: hannigram country AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunion, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Will never returns to the States after he reunited with Hannibal at the gallery, but he doesn’t stay with Hannibal and the latter is lost as to where Will disappeared to if not back to America. Now, Will lives in a farmhouse in Tuscany when he reunites with Hannibal for good this time.
Relationships: Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter
Series: hannigram country AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827718
Kudos: 76





	love ghosts

Will yawned, a bubbly giggle falling from his lips as Bodhi eagerly licked his face as his paws swiped at his bare chest.

“Okay! Okay! I’m up, buddy,” Will said, leading his companion to the cozy kitchen where he fixed himself coffee and a vegetarian protein scramble consisting of eggs, red and green bell peppers, caramelized onions, and mushrooms before leavin unseasoned bits of sausage in a bowl for Bodhi. Will smiled to himself as he thought of the progress that the Australian Shepard had made since he found him bleeding and shy in the herb garden a week ago.

“I’ll come back for you later, bud, so we can go pick blueberries later. Well, i’ll be the one doing all of the picking while you chase whatever catches your eye but at least i’ll have company.” He gave Bodhi one last hug before putting on his boots, shades, and straw hat, grabbing a wicker basket as he was heading out the door to make his rounds. He paid a visit to the coop, feeding his chickens before carefully placing some of their eggs in his basket as he headed towards the area where he kept his baby chicks and bathed them. At lunch time he walked into the stable and saddled up on his black Friesan, Finn, and rode him into town to pick up fishing supplies and treats and toys for his dogs. However, as he was on his way to fix lunch, a mewing green-eyed baby kitten with white fur caught his attention.“I’ve never cared for a kitten before but I’m sure it couldn’t be that hard,” Will murmured, cradling the kitten in his hand as he made his way home, thinking about how he felt closer to peace ever since he left Wolf Trap but wasn’t completely at peace here in Tuscany as he was missing a piece on the inside of him.

Hannibal stopped running his hand through the dog’s soft fur as the sound of footsteps came closer, his eyes softened at the sight of Will in dark jeans and a white long-sleeved button down cradling a kitten in one hand while the other balanced a wicker basket full of eggs and other goods, but the ex professor had not seen Hannibal yet. The former therapist stood, brushing dust off of his black designer slacks as he carefully, almost hesitantly made his way towards the man that enraptured his heart. He was sure that the younger man would greet him with anger and fury, so he was taken back when Will’s blue eyes filled with water as the young man carefully put down his goods, and jumped on Hannibal, burying his face into his neck. Hannibal tensed for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Will’s waist.

“I missed you,’ Will whispered, detangling himself from Hannibal’s grip.

Although Hannibal was a man of pride and could count on one hand the amount of times he ever genuinely apologized to someone and still have fingers left over in addition to the fact that he was aware that both he and Will hurt each other, he took a deep breath before meeting Will’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay. I’m sorry, too,” Will whispered, leading Hannibal to the dining table before setting down two saucers of homemade chocolate cake with two glasses of wine.

Hannibal studied the rustic kitchen before focusing his gaze on Will, happily noting how the man looked healthier with pale skin turned bronze from the Tuscan sun and his once thin form was fuller and sturdier. 

“You found your escape here after you found me in the gallery?” Hannibal asked, sniffing his wine before taking a sip.

Will nodded. “After seeing and talking to you again, I couldn’t find it in me to go back. Then I stumbled upon this place that was tucked away but had a somewhat short distance to town. Where did you go?”

“Well, I didn’t hear anything about you going back and my connections found your house barren, so I stayed in Florence. I only knew that you were here when Chiyoh spotted you in town a few days ago.”

“Since we’ve forgiven each other and all that, do you… I mean, are you staying… with me?”

Hannibal smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “If you’d like me to, I will.”

“I do.”

“This is all I ever wanted for us, my dear Will. I’d be glad to stay.”


End file.
